Dot
'''Dot', a.k.a Agent D, (full name "Dot the Disguise Gal") is a constant character in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force for Nintendo DS and an EPF agent. Along with Herbert, Billybob, Polo Field etc. She also has a twitter account which the Club Penguin team and Director confirmed. You meet her in the first mission of the DS game and she guides you along the rest of the game. She is an Elite Penguin Force Agent. She wears the color Purple and wears a blond wig. She always wears a lilac coat. She is really good in her disguises, as her name says. She appears disguised in two missions: in the first mission, she was hiding in many disguises such as a mailbox, Inner Tubes and a barrel. In the second one, she is disguised as a snowman, because she wanted to catch the Snowman Thief, which didn't exist. In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force for Nintendo DS, Dot gives you the key to the Puffle Training Room when you use a pin to solve a puzzle after you meet her in the Command Room which comes after collecting all the map pieces. Dot is also seen in the mission called The Veggie Villain, which was her first online appearance. In the Mission, she appears coming out of the Command Room in the HQ after the color puzzle on the door is completed. In the second game, Dot appears as more as a friend to the player, in comparison to the original where she is a mentor. Dot seemed to completely change her clothes in "The Veggie Villain" and Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. Dot is the Stealth Lead, as stated in some field ops. One other thing to note is that there was a Beta tester named Dot but since Club Penguin updated, Dot's name got changed to her id which allowed Club Penguin to use Dot as a character on Club Penguin. Like PH, she must have an Australian background, as she says "G'day mate!" Appearances *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force'' for Nintendo DS. *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge'' for Nintendo DS. *At the end of Mission 11, she appears coming out of the Command Room in the HQ after the color puzzle is complete, and out of the sports shop after it was just destroyed. *In several levels of System Defender. *The last page of the Yearbook 2011-2012. *Dot is mostly likely to be the next mascot because of how she was the only mascot that you can't meet at the end of the Yearbook 2011-2012. *She was frozen in the Central Command Room during Operation: Blackout. Trivia *Dot and Cadence both have eyelashes (the exception to this is that in the online Club Penguin, she does not appear with eyelashes, only on the Nintendo DS games). *Dot was the name of a beta tester, but the name was changed due to the fact that it had three letters. Rumour has it that Dot the Beta changed her/his name to Dotty. *She is revealed to be friends with the Dancing Penguin, since she gives you a gift at the end of the last mission if you help the Dancing Penguin. *All of Dot's clothing are unavailable to normal Penguins. *The closest thing you can name her items are: Blonde Hair (Some call it "The Elite" or "The Disguise"), Purple Peacoat, Spy Gadget, Purple Scarf. *Dot's hair might have originally been black instead of blonde, because in some mission icons and a page in the manual for Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, she is shown with black hair. Her hair color probably was changed before Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force was finished. *Dot the disguise gal originally appeared in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force with a different outfit, (as seen in picture #1) but was changed later by the Club Penguin Team. * She can be added via a Glitch , but she will show up as a Blue Penguin, and the Player card will never load. *In The Veggie Villain, Dot often calls the agent (you) "Ace". * Dot may be a meetable penguin in the future due to the fact that a Beta Tester called 'DOT' got changed to her penguin ID *She's not the Director because in The Veggie Villain she is in Gary's side when the Director phoned him *Some users refer her as Dot the Disguise Dame. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, they changed Dot's animation. *If you try to add Dot to your friends list, after the 2011 update, a message will say "Dot is trying out new disguises. To add her as a friend, you must meet her on the island. This could mean she could be meetable in the future. *At the end of the new 2011-2012 Yearbook, where it shows all of the mascots, it shows Dot and her signature, who has never been seen before waddling around the island. This signifies that Dot may become a mascot in the very near future. *If you scroll over the word "unnoticed" in the yearbook, her picture changes to Director, and the text changes to "Most likely to Be anonymous," so it is very possible she is the Director due to her disguise skills, although this is disrupted, due to much evidence showing that Aunt Arctic is the Director. **Some penguins think this means Aunt Arctic is Dot in disguise, but is is impossible, because in the Halloween mission for Elite Penguin Force, Dot and Aunt Arctic are seen in the same place. *"She is the most likely to go around unnoticed. On purpose."-The 2011-2012 Yearbook. *She might be a mascot for Operation: Blackout, but was false because she was trapped. *Dot can't be the Director because Dot and Director are in the same room in Herbert's HQ, and it was revealed to be Aunt Arctic at the end of Operation: Blackout. -During Operation: Blackout, Herbert revealed her true name was Dot, though it was already known. Gallery In Game File:Dot_Sprite.png| Dot's in-game sprite for Operation: Blackout (Not Mascot) Appearance File:Dot.png|Dot (In her first outfit) in a barrel located in the Lighthouse, as seen in the first mission of Elite Penguin Force. File:Dot_Pumpkin_Yearbook_1112.png|Dot wearing the Pumpkin Head. File:Dot Spy Gadget.PNG|Dot using her Spy Gadget in her new outfit. DotQ11sV.png|As seen on mission 11 123kitten1dotinyearbook.png|Dot in the year book Dot ....png|Dot (captured by Herbert) Frozen Dot.png|Better picture of Dot captured Plush Toys File:Dot_toy.jpg|The Dot plush toy. Others Dot Signature.png|Dot's signature. AddDot.png|A message when you search "Dot" in the friend list, it says "Dot is trying out new disguise, to add her as a friend, 'you must meet her on the island. DotExposed.png|Dot, the not-so-secret-now agent. Category:Elite Agents Category:DS Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Category:SWF Category:Agents Category:Herbert Attack